1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for synthesizing a multiple-metal hybrid composite or a metal-carbon hybrid composite, a reactor for the same, and a composite synthesis method using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a large-scale composite synthesis system for synthesizing a powder composite comprising two or more different components while being electrostatically attached to an adherend surface, a reactor for the composite synthesis system, and a composite synthesis method using the composite synthesis system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the catalyst research field, the effective decoration of the surface of a catalyst support with metal catalyst particles to efficiently synthesize multiple-metal catalysts, along with the effective alloying of multiple-metal catalyst particles to improve reaction activity or durability, is receiving attention. Also, the synthesis of a carbon-based nano metal catalyst structure is receiving attention because the reaction activity or durability is enhanced. Furthermore, attention is being paid to recovering or recycling the metal component by incinerating the carbon component after the reaction.
With regard to the composite synthesis, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0139994 discloses a lithium manganese oxide-carbon nano composite prepared using a mixing process in an ion solution phase. However, this method is problematic because the composite is synthesized through multiple steps, including solution reaction, crystal growth, strong acid or alkali treatment to remove template components, and thermal treatment for alloy formation.
Hence, the present inventors have filed a method and system for synthesizing a hybrid composite, such as metal-carbon hybrid particles, using a simple co-vaporization process, as disclosed in Korean Patent Application Nos. 10-2012-0045166 and 10-2012-0045516.
Moreover, the present inventors have developed a system and method for mass production of a hybrid composite, such as multiple-metal or metal-carbon hybrid particles, to achieve mass production of the hybrid composite particles and to widen the scope of application thereof. The developed system and method are expected to be popular in the future in preparing a powder composite or a paste having the dispersed powder composite. Also, the multiple-metal or metal-carbon hybrid particles thus synthesized may be easily utilized as a catalyst for a gas reaction, or as an electrode material for a fuel cell and a secondary battery, and expensive metal may be 100% recovered via simple incineration after use.